


Castiel

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Just a quick ficlet for my 100 Fics in 100 Days challenge!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Castiel

“Castiel.” 

“Castiel,” Dean repeated, causing Sam to stir from his nap on the easy chair in their hotel room.

“Huh? What’d you say?” Sam asked.

“Me? Uh, nothing,” Dean was embarrassed, not realizing he’d been speaking out loud.

“No, you, uh, you definitely said something,” Sam persisted.

“Nah, man, I was just thinking,” Dean said. And then he turned to Sam, “Leave me alone, bitch!”

Sam laughed, “Fine, jerk.”

But Dean couldn’t help feeling a queer feeling in his stomach as he thought of how close he had come to Sam finding out how much he thought about Castiel in his spare time. It was like that angel of the Lord was ever-present in his thoughts, even when he wasn’t there in person. And Dean kind of liked that. Well, he liked it other than how much he missed Castiel when he wasn’t there. Dean didn’t think he’d ever get used to that.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I heard you mumbling about Cas just now.”

“Me? No. What?” Had he really?

“Yeah, something about missing him.”

Dean put his face in his hands, knowing it was too late to deny anything anymore. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean managed to peek out from between his fingers covering his eyes.

“It’s okay. You can talk to me about it.”

“Yeah, Sammy. No chick-flick moments.” Dean laughed, but his nervousness was obvious.

“I’m serious, Dean!” Sam’s voice was gentle, but firm. “Tell me about Cas.”

“There’s nothing to say!” Dean protested.

“Oh, nothing?”

“Fine,” Dean admitted. “I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s like he’s in my head all the time – or not even necessarily in my head, more like…” his voice trailed off.

“In your…heart?” Sam dared.

“Yeah, kind of, Sammy –” then Dean stared at Sam in horror, aware of what he had just said. 

“That’s okay!” Sam assured. “Listen, you’re my brother, and I don’t care if you –”

Dean didn’t let him finish. “Don’t say it!”

Sam laughed, “Okay, okay!”

Dean continued. “I feel like he can tell what I’m thinking, what I’m feeling. Do you think he knows…about…this?”

“I don’t know, Dean. You could ask him?”

“No way, man! I can’t do that?”

“Why not?

“Because it’d be weird, that’s why!” Dean was laughing despite himself.

“Okay, fine,” Sam conceded. “Listen, I need to go down the hall to get some ice. I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean responded. “I’m tired anyway, so I’ll probably try and get some sleep.”

“Sure, yeah.”

As Sam left the hotel room, Dean crawled under the covers, turning over and closing his eyes.

Hardly a moment later, he heard a rustle in the room, and the feeling of someone sitting down on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he thought it was Sam, but the feeling in his gut told him it wasn’t. This was confirmed a moment later by a familiar voice, and not Sam’s.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment/leave suggestions for what else you'd like to see from me!


End file.
